Got Your Back
by isthisreallife18
Summary: Something bad happens to Charlie and Virgil is sure to let him know he's got his back. God that summary was a mess lol not like I wanted it to come out but *shrugs* not digging the title but again *shrugs* :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: i don't own minutemen!**

* * *

|Chapter One|  
Normal POV

"Hey Charlie, you coming over Zeke's later right?" Virgil asked before stuffing a handful of cheese puffs in his mouth. It was Saturday and usually on these days Virgil, Charlie, and Zeke would hang out.

"Uh yeah, but what are we going to be doing again?" Charlie asked.

Vigirl shrugged. "I guess we'll be watching a movie of something. I called Jeanette and she's gonna bring something from her dad's movie cabinet."

Charlie nodded. "Come on Albert Felinestein, we gotta get you home so you can play with your new toys. I got him a brand new yarn ball, can you believe he tore up the other one?"

"Uh I kind of don't, well, care Charlie." Charlie shook his head and laughed before exiting the house. As soon as he did Albert Felinestein flew out of his arms and went running down the sidewalk.

"ALBERT!"

Charlie groaned and started down the street after his furry companion. Usually there was someone outside watering their plants or tending to other parts of their yard, where were these people to catch Albert?

"Meow," Albert screeched. He ran around the corner and into another person's arms.

"Alber- oh thank goodness. Last thing I wanted was to have him hit by a car or something," Charlie said to the man. He was tall, lanky, and smelled like he lived in a bar. His clothes not to mention his car were a mess. Not someone you would normally see in Virgil's neighborhood. The man ran his hand across Albert's back. This made Charlie uneasy, he didn't like random people caressing Albert. He barely let Zeke or Virgil.

"Nice cat," the man said. His voice was raspy.

"Thanks... can I have him back now?"

Charlie put on a weak, small smile. The man smiled creepily back and let Albert jump out of his arms. "You ever thought of putting your cat in commercials or ads, he's pretty clean and handsome little furball?"

Charlie shook his head, holding Albert close to him. "What about you? You're not too bad yourself..."

Charlie's eyes widened and he turned to walk away. But in an instant he felt his waist being grabbed and soon he was being dragged down the sidewalk.

"NO! PLEASE, LET ME GO! HELP, SOMEBODY HELP ME!" he screamed. He fought to the best of his ability, kicking and scratching. He almost escaped but was grabbed back my his shirt collar and into the man's arms. His screams were being muffled by the stinky hand placed over his mouth. All this fighting you'd think the man would be angry, but he was calm, almost like this was an everyday thing and he was used to it.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ugh!" Virgil's little sister Amy muttered. She came running downstairs holding a collar. "This smells like cat."

"Oh yeah I forgot to give that back to Charlie, he and Albert Felinestein slept over the other day and left it by accident."

"Nice going, Virg."

"It's no biggie, I'm sure Charlie isn't far." Virgil snatched the collar from Amy and headed out the door. He decided he would take the shortcut to Charlie's, then maybe he could come through his backyard and get another kick out of scaring the boy's mom.

"Ah good times, good times," he laughed to himself. But a second later he stopped laughing, not because it wasn't funny anymore, but because he heard something. Screams to be exact. They were muffled, but Virgil was always told he had good hearing. He squinted his eyes and slowly followed the sound. What he saw nearly stopped his heart. It was Charlie, but he wasn't alone. There was a man, and he was dragging the boy to his car. From the position Charlie was in, Virgil was sure one wrong move would snap his little neck.

"CHARLIE!" he shouted. He rushed over and started beating the man and kicking him. He was tiny for his age, but when adrenaline kicked in Vigirl was unstoppable. "GET OFF OF HIM YOU PERV!" With one little feeling of courage Virgil pulled his arm back and hit the guy square in the nose. He dropped Charlie and grabbed his nose in agony.

"Agh you stupid kid!" he said, stumbling back. He held onto his nose and hurried back into his car.

Virgil was already on the phone with the police. Charlie was just lying on the grass next to the man's car, close enough for him to easily be pulled inside. But thankfully he wasn't and the guy sped off.

"Yeah okay, bye." Virgil tossed his phone to the side and pulled Charlie towards him. Charlie screamed in pain when Virgil touched his arm. "What-what happened? What did I do?"

"My arm, it hurts," he cried. His cheeks were stained with tears and he was out of breath. "Oh man, it hurts."

"Don't worry, the police are coming."

**A/N: that was chapter one. I would've kept going but decided to stop here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own minutemen!**

* * *

|Chapter Two|  
Normal POV

Broken, in many ways Charlie was that. His arm was broken due to the crazy guy nearly yanking it off. His arm had been put in a cast immediately and the blood on his face had been officially cleaned off. Thankfully he only came out of the attack with those few injuries. And he felt broken inside too. He never thought he'd be a victim of something like that, he wasn't prepared. But then again who would be?

By the time the police and ambulance had come to get Charlie the man was gone. The cops said they would stroll around the area to look for a gray Honda. That was the description he and Virgil were able to give. Virgil, he had been sitting next to Charlie who was sitting on a hospital bed, but he went to get a snack.

"You're parents are coming soon. They were just called… how are you feeling?" Virgil asked as he came back into the room. He had a cup of jello from the nurse's cart.

Charlie shrugged. "I'm alright, but my arm is still killing me despite the medication. They say it's gonna take three weeks to heal, _three,"_ he replied. His voice was rough and raspy from all the screaming. It reminded him of the potential kidnapper's voice, which sickened him. "Does Zeke know?"

"Uh yeah he called my cell to see if we were still coming and I told him what happened. He was angrier than I was. He should be coming too along with Stephanie and Jeanette."

"You told them all? I mean I don't mind but… I don't know. It's embarrassing I guess. Little old me can't fight off a kidnapper. I'll be the punch line for all of our future conversations—."

"Stop it! You're not going to be the punch line. What happened to you is no joke and we won't see it that way ever," Virgil snapped back. He calmed his tone when he saw a tear come down Charlie's cheek. The only time he's seen Charlie cry was when he thought Albert Felinestein had been hit by a car. Fortunately it was a different cat, though any cat being killed still sucked to Virgil. "Sorry, Charlie. Hey, I got you some jello. The red kind since I know you like it."

Charlie smiled and used his good arm to stuff his face. Although he finished the small cup in two bites he was still appreciative. Virgil was always helping him. "Thanks, Virg."

"I would say you're welcome but that jello cup wasn't worth the 25 cents I paid haha."

"No I mean… thanks for saving me. I've watched documentaries on kidnapped kids. I'd probably be lying in a ditch by now; I mean he broke my arm willingly. Imagine what he would've done to me if I was with him… huh, anyways, thanks."

Virgil wasn't a hugger unless it was Stephanie or some other girl, the other girl more than likely being Stephanie again. But he couldn't help but reach over and gently pull Charlie into his arms. He had regretted being friends with Charlie freshmen and even sophomore year, but even though the fifteen-year-old was a peasant sometimes he was still a friend and he cared about him.

"Ehem, uh sorry I'm late for the hug fest," came a voice from outside the room. Virgil and Charlie turned to see Zeke, Jeanette, and Stephanie, who was holding a bouquet of flowers and a stuffed cat animal.

"I know how much you love cats so I got you a stuffed one since they wouldn't let Albert Felinestein in here," Stephanie said. She handed Charlie the stuffed cat. He snickered and placed the cat on the bedside table.

"Thanks Steph."

"So what'd the cops say?" Zeke asked.

"They were out looking for the guy last time I talked to them," Virgil said. Zeke nodded. He rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed by the fact that someone was stupid enough to try something like this.

"Huh woodpecker I can't believe someone hurt you. I wish I could strangle him with his own hands," Jeanette said angrily. Everyone looked at her as if she had two heads. She was usually the bubbly type, but she was really enraged. Her voice choked up and she reached over and embraced Charlie. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, glad you guys are here but I kind of want my parents. No offense, I mean I know you just got here—."

"It's cool man, I got to get back home anyways before my dad comes back from hanging with his friends. He kind of wanted me to clean out the shed but I just picked up Stephanie and Jeanette and came right over here. See you soon?"

"Yeah see you." Charlie waved goodbye to Zeke and gave the girls hugs goodbye. His parents arrived five minutes later and sat with him along with Virgil. They talked for a little bit, there were tears and smiles, sighs of relief that Charlie was still there, kisses and hugs. Virgil watched awkwardly, wanting to leave but deciding to stay. Soon enough he got a call from his parents asking him why he had left Amy alone for so long. He explained what happened but although he didn't get off the hook they did understand.

"Hey Charlie I have to go alright, I'm sort of a little in trouble for ditching my sis," Virgil explained. Charlie nodded and watched as his best friend, and pretty much hero, left out the door.

**A/N that's all folks, well until chapter three, I might sum it all up from there though :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own minutemen!**

* * *

|Chapter Three|  
Normal POV

As the week went on Charlie was feeling a little better. His arm was still in a cast, but he felt a little happier when he looked at all the signatures he received, even from some of the popular kids at school like Derek. After a while though he came back to normal, personality wise, and he was back to science.

"I'm trying to work on something that gets rid of hair on legs for good. For my mom considering that's all she complains about. I'll probably be done with it in a week and test it on you Virg," Charlie laughed.

Virgil rolled his eyes and tossed the game remote. "Two things, one I'm going to beat you one day at this game Zeke, and two no way are you testing your experiments on me. Stephanie will be my girl someday soon and I know she loves hairy legs on a guy, go figure, a lot of girls hate it."

"Huh I'm bored with this game. You guys want to go by my dad's job. He said he'd pay us to sell some parts for him, and you can get a sympathy card with that arm and those eyes Charlie… just saying."

"Whatever Zeke, I'm up for it you Virgal?"

"Yeah let me tell my mom I'm leaving so she won't panic."

Zeke sighed and went outside. Charlie would've followed but he stuck behind. He sat down on the couch.

"Has it really been a week?" he asked himself. Virgil heard him and sat next to him.

"Since the attack, yeah it has. It's a good thing the guy was caught two days later, who knows what other crazy stuff he does in his spare time."

"I want to thank you, but I'm sure you're probably _really_ tired of hearing that."

Virgil shrugged. "Well… nah, it's no problem. You know I'll always have your back no matter what. I even risked being kidnapped myself for you… you owe me for that by the way," he laughed.

"Cool with me. You know, there was at least something good out of this whole ordeal. Stephanie is gushing over you because of your new hero status, and Jeanette who I now admit I want to be my girlfriend, won't stop giving me hugs and kisses on the cheek. She even signed my cast three times."

"…Sorry what'd you say, I got lost after Stephanie is gushing over you."

Charlie rolled his eyes and punched Virgil in the arm. "Can you do that harder, I want hugs and kisses from Stephanie like you got from Jeanette."

"Ignoring you now." Charlie laughed and ran off as he was being chased after Virgil who was being chased after an annoyed Zeke.

**A/N: kind of corny at the end but oh well haha I was stuck and didn't know how to end it :P I don't usually want to do short stories but I decided to give this a shot. Hope you liked or thought it was okay :]**


End file.
